1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for boring tunnels in composite wall panels consisting of a layer of an insulative material such as polystyrene or cellular cardboard, for example, covered on one or both sides with a rigid facing sheet. More specifically, it concerns a device for forming such tunnels for the passage of electrical cables or conduits in situ, that is to say when the wall panel (whether used as a lining panel or as a partition wall) has been installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of wall panel is manufactured and assembled in a factory and installed on site.
When spaces must be formed in the thickness of the polystyrene, for example, to provide for the passage of electrical cables or conduits, the polystyrene slab is then cut out which seriously degrades it, the major disadvantage being the creation of thermal bridges between the wall and the rigid facing sheet in line with the electrical cables or conduits.
The objective of the invention is specifically to alleviate such disadvantages by proposing a device for forming passages for electrical cables or conduits in the mass of the polystyrene or other insulative material after installation of the wall panel.